Listen, Elsa
by LinesoftheLost112
Summary: After the accident, Elsa is struggling with guilt. Her mother and father must decide how to react. Anna is healed now...but will Elsa heal too? A four-part story that reimagines the King and Queen's response in this early sequence of the film.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_t__he way back_

The cloud cover parted; silvery moonlight revealed the verdant, tree-lined forest path ahead.

There was a streak of frosty white ice down the length of the trail. The same trail. The trail we had raced down only minutes ago.

..._how hadn't I noticed?_ Anna - I was holding Anna before. We had stopped at the edge of the valley and I had slipped off my mare and carried her straight on, into that strange and humid place, past steaming vents and mossy boulders -

I hadn't looked back.

Elsa. Now, on our return, she rode with me.

I looked down at the top of her pale blonde head. Her braid was coming undone. I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, drew my fingertips over the side of her soft cheek, and she turned and glanced up at me, her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight - like the sparkling ice before us, leading us back down the misty trail to the town and the castle.

I smiled at her, stroked her brow and kissed her head. She leaned against my chest and nestled there silently.

I was wrong. I had _been_ wrong. Oh to think that only a week ago - no, less than a week, only days, just days ago - I had stood my ground and disallowed Agdar to - but now? I couldn't then, but now - now this. It's my fault. It's mine - _how could I have let this happen?_

I glanced to my right, at my husband, sitting straight in the saddle, looking calmly ahead, dressed in his black waistcoat and golden-tasseled court uniform, grasping the reins with one hand and carrying our littlest girl in the crook of his other arm. She still slept. Her face - eyes closed, head lolling upon his forearm as their muscular white stallion trotted along...a pale blonde streak amongst her strawberry blonde strands. Wait, was she...?

She was smiling in her sleep.

Anna.

I closed my eyes. Fools, Agdar, we are _fools_.

I exhaled so loudly that my daughter stirred below me. I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"Darling - you should try to sleep."

She nodded and pressed against me again, her fingers grabbing the velvet of my dress, face turned to the right...

Her eyes were still open.

"Elsa, rest darling."

"Anna - "

" - she'll be alright. Remember? That's what the troll said."

She looked across at her father and his horse and her sister. Her eyes closed for a moment...then reopened. Watching. She glanced at her open palms. Then she buried them in my skirts.

I gripped the reins in one hand and reached down with my other in search of my daughter's own small hands, somewhere hidden in the folds of plush cloth. I found their shapes and clasped them within my palm.

"It'll be alright," I told her. Sleep, darling.

But she said: "She won't remember tonight, Mama?"

"No. I don't think so...not as it was."

She was silent for a moment. Then: "Is that good?"

"It's for the best," I echoed softly.

"It makes me feel strange."

"Strange?"

"That Anna won't know what happened. What really happened."

"Sometimes...secrets are good to keep."

"And sometimes it's best to forget?" she added.

I looked down at her and her eyes were closed. And she was resting, she was. My little girl.

Oh Agdar. I _am_ foolish. You were right. You were right, I was wrong, _I did not maintain control_, you did, I should have trusted you. I should have listened. This time I will. This can never happen again.

I will remember this.

I remembered:

_five days before_

"Come sit next to me, Idun."

I walked slowly across the room, to the bed, and glanced at the place where his palm had touched the top of the bedding. But I didn't sit.

I looked down at him.

"Idun..."

"...yes?" Lightly.

"Please." He touched the blue duvet again. "I want to show you what I've come up with."

There was a pink sunset outside. Warm, salty air circulated into the room through the open windows. What a pleasant evening it would be.

"I would rather stand."

He folded his hands. "Fine." He glanced at the little white box at his side. "I have been thinking all day about...the talk we had last night. I believe you are right," he said. "The curse is connected to her emotions."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced to the left, at the adornments lined upon the mantelpiece.

"Elsa's our responsible one. She'll do whatever we tell her to do. Why we haven't taken advantage of that before now..." He lifted off the lid of the white box.

"What happened was an accident," I said.

"Yes, I know. She couldn't help it. So. We have to do something to help her because, as you said...her emotions make her dangerous."

"I did not say that. I did not say Elsa was dangerous."

"You said her emotions could be." His fingers tucked into the open box. "Remember that it was you, _you_, who identified Elsa's condition months ago. _You_ called it a dangerous curse."

Months ago. My shoulders slumped. I covered my face with my hands. Control yourself, now's not the time, _control_ - but oh how I wanted to let it all out. All that I felt. How I wanted to escape it. I shook my head.

"Idun, Idun. Please. I know how stressful it's been for us these past few days. Please. Sit and look."

I dropped my hands and, yes. I went to the bed, sat, and looked.

He said, "What she needs is some help...something that will keep her mind off of the curse - by keeping her emotions in check. And I've been thinking of a way to help her do that," and he held out his palms.

_Gloves?_ I said: "...gloves."

He smiled. "Yes." He spread them out on the bedding between us. They were a pure, snowy white color. Almost seamless. I reached and touched them with my fingertips. Supple, leather, snowy white gloves.

My husband watched me closely.

"They are beautiful," I said.

He nodded and turned his head away and looked out the open window, at the pink colored sky over the fjord. "She could put them on whenever she needs to. Just for this purpose - "

"...purpose?"

"When she feels that she may be losing control of her feelings. To help calm her."

"...whenever she needs to?"

He nodded.

"No." Forcefully. "This is not a good idea."

He looked at me. "But why?"

"I can see where this will lead."

"And where will this lead?"

"She'd learn to never take them off."

"Why do you think that?"

I picked up one of the child-sized gloves and showed it to him. "What are we teaching her if we do this?"

"Idun - "

"We'd be teaching her that she has something inside to be afraid of, ashamed of, something to hide."

"She does have something to hide. But this is not just to hide. It's to help her control."

"No. I don't agree. We're not giving her _special_ _gloves_."

His hand lifted and he rubbed his forehead with his palm: a headache? I touched his arm. He said, slowly, "If it's true that she can never be cured...than this is the best thing possible for her. The curse...soon, it could get out of hand, something far worse could happen - "

"You don't know that."

"Idun, she froze the interior of her room."

"And?"

"Door, windows, carpet to ceiling. Because of nothing more than a scary dream."

"...and?"

"She's eight."

She's eight. "What is your point?"

"My point," he said, "is that Anna was shivering horribly when I went in and checked on them. What if - "

"No." My voice raised. "I won't allow this. I can't."

"Idun, it's getting worse every year. We have to do something to help her control it, conceal it, help her feel and be normal. Don't you want to help her be normal?" He smiled at me.

I slipped my hand into his and squeezed. "Maybe she doesn't have to be normal. There has to be something else we can do to help her. Other than this."

"You told me we can't ignore it anymore. Remember?" His warm, hazel eyes. He was doing all he could to win me over. The gloves _were_ beautiful. "And you're right. We must face it now, before anything else happens."

"But this is not facing it," I said. "This is hiding it again. And now you want to take it even further? This will not work."

"But we haven't tried it like this before. If she can learn to forget that the curse is there - imagine how much less stress, less of a burden she'd have to bear - " His hand rose imploringly.

I shook my head. "We'd only be teaching her to pretend that she's something she's not. Agdar, we are raising a future monarch. If we do this, if you give her _gloves_, we'd fail to even raise her to be well-adjusted. As an individual. Let alone..."

His expression hardened and I stopped talking. He took the glove from my hand and scooped its pair from the bed and dropped them back into the white box. He closed it with the lid. Then he rose from the bed and walked across the carpet to the doorway.

"Agdar, how could you ever expect her to competently rule, or even to live, with such a secret lurking just under the surface? I am right - it's as much a part of who she is as her emotions, her - her personality, her body - would you ever ask her to pretend those things don't exist?"

"No," his voice rumbled, and I wasn't sure if he meant -

"...Agdar?" I ventured quietly.

He stood still, and breathed in deeply several times. Then his shoulders straightened. "I told you that I would not do anything without your consent." He looked back at me from over his shoulder. "I hope you think carefully about this. Let - let me know," he said, his chin dropping, his voice dropping, barely more audible than a whisper, "what else it is that you'd have us do for our daughter. Otherwise I am giving her the gloves."

He was gone.

I sat upon the bed until the sun sank below the horizon and the coolness of the evening air filled the room, the white box there beside me. Eventually, I opened the lid. I looked.

Only the finest for his firstborn. Elsa would like them. They were beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Listen, Elsa

_inside_

We rode down the lonely main road, between empty market stalls and quiet, gray buildings. Despite the later hour, with the light of the moon now blocked by the towering cliffside behind us, our path forward seemed duskier, the ice beneath us a translucent glaze over the cobblestone. No longer sparkling. But it still cracked beneath the hooves of our steeds as we went along.

There was the castle.

The lanterns on either side of the causeway were dark. The wall walk ahead looked unoccupied.

We passed through the open gates. No one stirred in the courtyard that I could see: no guards making their rounds, no servants or stablehands embarking on predawn chores.

Nothing but the sound of lapping water upon stone just outside the walls.

Only us.

We stopped before the stairs that led up to the entryway into the keep. I looked back.

The ice. It would not likely melt until sometime after sunrise. People in the town would see it. See it stretching down the length of the road, all the way up the cliffside trail, and back the opposite way over the causeway, to the gates and within...

What would they say? It's only ice. Only -

"Elsa," Idun breathed. "We're home."

My firstborn sat up and opened her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth as she yawned. Good - she had slept some.

I heard the creak of the side gate opening a moment after we had all dismounted.

A male servant strode across the courtyard, presentably dressed in his dark gray and forest green livery, footsteps clacking on the cobblestone.

"Kai."

"My Lord - my Lady." He bowed to each of us.

Idun came up to me and gathered Anna into her arms. She cradled the child close.

"Please have someone light fires in the study and in my room after you tend to the horses," I told Kai.

"Yes, my Lord." He stroked the snout of my white stallion. Then he began guiding the horse away.

"And Kai - " I called.

"My Lord?"

"Wake Ragna and Roald and have them clean the ice from the courtyard and the causeway. Try melting it with water. If that doesn't work, have them scrape it off. End to end. Tell them to do it quickly."

"Yes, my Lord."

Idun carefully walked up the steps to the entryway. Elsa stood alone at the bottom step, watching, her hands held together.

"Come inside, Elsa," I said, and held out my palm. She looked up at me and took my hand.

Cold. My girl. The gloves. If I had them with me now...

The entryway doors opened - Idun nodded to someone inside, then glanced back at me.

"Go on. We'll be just a moment."

She looked down, turned, and went inside.

I knelt beside my daughter. "Are you worried about your sister?"

She nodded.

"Don't be worried. Not anymore."

"Anna's only sleeping?"

"She's only sleeping. You'll see later. We'll all have breakfast together in a while and Anna will be the same as always."

"Anna's not hurt anymore," she said.

"No, she's not hurt."

"There's no more magic in her."

"No more - all gone - forgotten." I smiled.

Her hand slipped away. She looked down, somewhere at my feet.

"What is it, Elsa?"

She was quiet.

"Tell me, darling."

She glanced at her palms. Then she folded her arms and her head sank lower.

I touched beneath her chin, lifted her head back up and looked into her blue eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

She stared back at me - wide awake. "Is anyone...going to come and get me because of the danger?"

"No." I held her shoulders. "No, no, never. We will never let anyone get you. You're still afraid because of what the troll showed you?"

She nodded.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid. Look. The day's getting brighter. You'll feel fine, very soon. Trust me."

Quiet, for several moments.

"I promise, darling. Trust me."

"I trust you Papa." She reached out and took my hand.

I stood - "Let's go inside, Elsa," - and guided her up the steps and into the keep, her palm in mine -

_warm_

"It's not that cold out. How could there be ice?" The stable boy was carrying empty buckets down the hall.

"Come now. I'll let you have an extended break later today to make up for the extra work." Kai lead the way. His key chain rattled in his hand.

"Was it an accident?" asked another servant, a girl, who carried a pick and a shovel beneath her arms.

"I'm sure it was," Kai said.

"The ice deliverer's kind of a dolt. Maybe he made the mess," the boy remarked.

"I heard Gerda say she hopes he'll get replaced someday - oops!" A loud clatter echoed down the hall. The girl quickly knelt and scooped up the pick that had slipped from her grip.

Kai turned and glared at them. "I told you to be quiet."

"Yes, sir." She rose and held the tools in her arms firmly.

"No need to wake everyone else. This is our little job."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Kai turned to the side gate. He quickly unlocked it and led them outside. They crossed over the courtyard. No one else was about.

He turned and faced them. "Now get this done as quickly as you can. Clear as much of it from the road as possible. Particularly what's in the courtyard - "

"...courtyard, sir?" asked the boy.

"Yes. Clear what's in the courtyard first. Try to melt it with water from the fountain. You can toss what doesn't melt into the garden, then the rest - "

"...sir?" The girl was looking past him.

"Ragna, please pay attention."

"But sir - " the boy interjected.

"Roald! I'll forget to extend your breaks if you don't - "

"Sir. What are we clearing?" The girl glanced left and right.

Kai exhaled. "Playing games will only get you two - "

"But what are we clearing?" The boy set down the buckets and squinted toward the open gates.

"The ice. The ice, of course. The trail of it running behind me." He motioned with his hand.

"But what ice!?"

_control_

I opened the door to our room.

Idun sat on the edge of the bed, looking out through the window. The sky was brightening. Dawn would come soon.

I shut the door behind me. "Idun."

She turned to me.

"Elsa is waiting for us in the study." I crossed the room. "You and I..."

"We need a plan," she said.

"Yes. I think we should decide what we're going to do - with Elsa - before Anna wakes." I sat beside her on the bed. "She's worried, and scared. We must act now."

Her fingers touched my arm. "I'm so sorry Agdar."

"What happened this morning isn't your fault," I said.

"No, it is. I was so conflicted - "

"It's alright - I understand."

" - but you at least had an idea. I should have settled everything with you before. We could have avoided this."

"Yes...we should have helped her before," I continued. "She is a very well-behaved girl, but any time her emotions do overtake her, there is danger. Increasingly so as she gets older." It's getting stronger. "And people will fear her if they see that danger. Some will fear her just for being different. If they see."

Idun's eyes closed; her hand covered the side of her face.

"Have you thought of anything else we can do to help Elsa?" I asked.

She lowered her hand and looked toward the doorway. She shook her head.

"So come with me. Let's bring her the gloves now - teach her that the curse doesn't have to control her. She can hide and control it. Let's go and talk to her, show her that she has our confidence, our support, our love. Everything she needs. Let's show her that she isn't facing this alone."

Her hand slipped into mine and squeezed. "Yes. That's what she needs..."

I rose from the bed - her hand falling away - and walked toward the fireplace, toward the white box atop the mantelpiece that held the gloves. "It will be morning very soon. Anna will wake. We are running out of time if we want to make sure Elsa is prepared."

"...you said it isn't a curse."

I turned back. "Hm?"

She looked up at me. "I remember. In the valley - you didn't call it a curse."

"In the valley?"

"The troll - he asked you, and...you didn't hesitate. You said she was born with it." She rose up swiftly from the bed. "Why didn't you hesitate?"

"I...think, perhaps, you misunderstand. His question was simply whether Elsa was stricken with the curse after birth. What difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference." She stood straight, shoulders squared, hands at her sides. "I was scared...when I called it a curse. It's my fault you got the idea to conceal her powers. I lead you to it."

I shook my head. "But you weren't wrong. She has hurt Anna."

"You don't really believe that she is dangerous. Deep down you know this action, with the gloves, is the wrong move. You're just afraid right now like I was. You're afraid of Elsa."

"I am not afraid of Elsa." How could you think - how dare -

"Maybe you aren't. But teaching her to conceal her powers won't show her that. She'll think we're all afraid of her."

"There isn't a choice," I said. "We must help her find a way to control."

"We can - we will."

"How? How else can we help her?"

She looked at me silently.

You do see. "She needs to learn - starting now - how to hide this. From everyone. Including Anna...as long as she cannot control it." I ran my hand through my hair and glanced around the room. "Do you remember the image the troll showed us?" Her cold palm... "Elsa was shaken by it. If others discover her powers...and if she gets scared, or worried, any time she feels too much - when she can't control herself and it gets out of hand - "

Her arms crossed. "No. We will go and talk to her. No gloves."

"I will do this on my own if I must."

She walked across the room and stood between me and the fireplace. "Why didn't you hesitate?"

"Why is that important?"

"Answer my question and I will make a deal with you."

A deal. "But I already told you why."

"Explain it to me."

I folded my arms, glanced out the window...and looked back at her. "She has been making - snow - since she was only months old."

"Go on."

In the middle of summer. Seven years ago. "I used to sometimes find her bed sparkling. In the mornings." Tiny flakes crusting the mat and the railing. "I can remember the first time I saw her make magic intentionally. She was almost three. She was sitting there - " I pointed at the writing desk against the southern wall, to the left of the bed - "and making my documents flutter with tiny flurries from her fingertips. She was just bored. Waiting for me to take her outside for the day."

Idun slowly approached me. The gentle flow of her skirts, her thin arms wrapped across her chest, her eyes - blue eyes - "And what did you do?"

"I told her to stop and she...stopped."

She stood several inches before me. "Do you see?"

"I don't know." I ran my palm over my face.

"I think, Agdar, something happened while they were playing last night that we didn't actually see - something that was not wholly Elsa's fault."

"But it was her powers that hurt Anna."

"Fine. That is true. Elsa accidentally hurt Anna." She turned and grabbed the white box from atop the mantelpiece. She opened the lid, tucked her hand within, and withdrew one of the gloves. She held it in her palm and turned back to me. "Here is my deal: go and talk to Elsa. Ask her about what happened. Then come and tell me what you learn." She waited.

"...that's all?"

"That's it." She held the gloves behind her back.

"Afterward, what? You'll...relinquish the gloves?"

She breathed in deeply. "I won't stand in the way." She put the small glove in her hand back into the box, replaced the lid, and set it on the mantelpiece.

So she would fight me otherwise...she doesn't see. What do I say to this? "Idun..."

There was a trio of soft knocks on the door. I glanced at the sound, then back at my wife.

"She's up."

I turned and walked to the door. I reached for the handle, but it was already turning -

The door opened several inches. Through the space the strawberry blonde head of my littlest girl poked through. She stared up at me.

"Anna?"

"Papa." She dashed through the doorway and wrapped herself around my leg.

"Anna, it's still early. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Idun. Her hand was on my shoulder.

Anna looked up at me, her chin flat against my thigh. She raised her hand and motioned for me to come close.

"Can't you just tell me?"

She shook her head and motioned again.

I knelt down. Anna cupped her small hands around my ear and leaned in. She whispered.

"...you dreamt you were kissed by a troll?"

She nodded and raised a finger to her lips.

"Sorry. Go on."

Whispers.

"...your sister's in the study," I answered. "She needs alone time right now. You'll see her at breakfast. Alright?"

She shook her head. Not alright. She leaned in - more whispers.

"So...you think the troll's still hiding in your room?"

She nodded.

"But you said it was a dream."

She shrugged.

"And I have to check right now, just in case?"

She nodded.

Idun's hand squeezed my shoulder. I glanced back...blue eyes. I looked down. Blue eyes.

"...alright. Let's go check if he's there."

Anna grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room and down the hallway.

_a deal_

I watched until they rounded the corner and disappeared from my view. Then I gently shut the bedroom door and turned away.

Our quiet room. The sky outside the windows - soft violet clouds and blooming golden light on the horizon.

I walked to the fireplace. Most of the larger logs had collapsed into embers. The flames would not last much longer. I picked up the white box, opened the lid and dumped the gloves into my palm.

They are beautiful.

I tossed them into the fire.

The supple white leather blackened, cracked and shrunk, curving over the kindling, blending with the charred wood. The smell. Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that. I walked over to the bedside and tugged on the bell pull.

Anna would preoccupy him for a time. After that we'll go and speak to Elsa. Long enough for the servants to clean up the fireplace and air out the room, perhaps.

I'll change into something simple. And then go and join them. Maybe he won't notice what's missing?

_open window_

"Mother, she's playing the horn so beautifully - "

Pawns can move one piece forward. Two the first turn. I walked my fingers over their heads. Not you, and not you - not you...you. Two squares.

"Sister, she's sitting, spinning gold - "

Black's turn...I like white, but Mama always wants to be white. Papa lets me choose. I beat him - twice! I never beat Mama. Not even close. Knights can move two squares and one more at a ninety degree angle. Hop, hop, hop.

"Brother, he's walking in the forest - "

White's turn. Bishops and rooks can't move until the pawns get out of the way. They're stuck, but knights are free. Hop, hop, hop.

"Hunts all the wild animals - "

Kings are the weakest special pieces. I almost never move him. He's slow...I'm not interested in him. Black's turn.

"If he's white, drive him here - if he's grey, let him get away - "

Queens are the strongest. She can do almost anything. I'm afraid of losing her, so I almost never move her either.

"If he's brown around the chest - then let him roam the woods."

I'll teach Anna how to play someday. I already taught her Ludo last summer.

I hope Papa will come soon. I want to have breakfast with everyone. Then I can see Anna.

Wait.

Under the settee. I can see something.

...

Anna's dolls!

...I think I can fit beneath...

Yes - I finally found them. She won't have to borrow mine to play with anymore. How did they get here? You lose your toys all the time...what would you do without me?

I can see the open window from here. It's getting bright out...I'll bring Anna's dolls to breakfast. She'll be really happy.

Out...from under -

The sunshine feels so nice. I can see a ship being loaded with boxes and barrels. I can see some people buying things in the market. I can see snowy mountain peaks far away, over the top of the cliffs, and the highest, the North Mountain - so distant and lonely. Maybe, one day, Anna and I could go and climb it. We could probably see everything from the peak. Arendelle. The ocean...the windowsill is warm. It feels good - resting my arms and my head on it.

...where is Papa...

...

...

A sound...

I'm...standing in the great hall. There's snow everywhere. The windows are dark. There are stars and the moon outside and the sky is awake.

I'm not alone. They're...all around me. People. They look just like the ones I saw buying things in the market and the ones carrying boxes and rolling barrels onto the ships...

They're just walking around and doing things.

They don't notice me.

"Papa?"

The people stopped moving...

"Mama? Where are you?"

They've all turned to face me.

"...Anna?"

The dolls. The dolls! They're frozen at my feet. I'm sorry Anna!

They've seen me. They're coming. From everywhere.

"Papa!"

Their eyes are red.

"Wait! Please, it was an accident."

All of them are red. All of them are coming closer.

"Papa!"

They're coming to get me. They're going to take me away.

"Please, please! I didn't mean to make danger! Mama! PAPA!"

I'm falling -


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: some adjustments made to chapter two in order to try and get the Characterizations where I wanted them. Agdar doesn't know Idun destroyed the gloves now. elsa has a dream at the end of the chapter. otherwise, most of it stays the same.

* * *

Chapter Three - Listen, Elsa

_favorites_

_The trolls of Arendelle are a friendly but unusual sort_. I memorized that when Elsa read it to me in the summer. It was in a book I found in the library. I asked Elsa to read me the words again and she did and I said them to myself over and over. Then I remember _They possess powerful elemental and psychic magics_. And then..._They maintain a secret, peaceful, and familial society_. And..._They have a generally rotund and squat body shape._ I forget the rest. Elsa says she will help me memorize more facts about trolls if I want. I _do_.

The troll I saw looked a little like grandpapa. Grandpapa had big cheeks. A big nose too. He used to kiss me on the head and smile just like what the troll did. I even thought it was grandpapa at first but when I sat up and looked it was a troll that only looked like grandpapa. Not everything like him. The troll was grey and had green grassy hair and a shiny yellow necklace. It was on the edge of my bed, in my room.

Then he talked to me just like grandpapa did...before grandpapa died.

"Grow up brave little Anna. And kind little Anna. Be a brave and kind princess." Then the troll waved and rolled off my bed. When I looked over the side he was gone! Was it a dream troll? Do dream kisses feel so nice?

Papa can find the troll if it's a true troll. He can make the troll come out because he's the King. I have questions like what does a troll do other than give nice kisses? Where does a troll live? Do they like games and music and singing? Do they like snow? Do they like chocolate? Do they like sliding - I can slide all the way down the hall Papa, watch this -

Oof!

"Excuse me Princess! Are you alright?"

Excuse me.

"Pardon, Kai," Papa said. "Anna, you should say 'excuse me' for bumping into someone."

Can't wait! Please come on.

"It's quite alright. My Lord, I've come to report on the ice."

Stop talking.

"Anna, quit pulling my arm for just a moment. What is it Kai?"

"The ice is gone, my Lord. From the courtyard, the causeway too..."

"They finished clearing it already?"

"No my Lord. It disappeared."

"Disappeared - Anna, stop it."

Talking talking talking.

"Completely, my Lord. Not even melt water left behind."

"But how is that possible?"

"I do not know. Also, as you may have noticed, the melt in the great hall is completely gone. The dais was still soaking not an hour ago. Gerda says it is dry now, my Lord."

"Dry."

"Yes...since the ice is gone, I've resumed the patrol and the staff's morning duties. Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lord?"

"No...wait. Yes. Prepare to restrict all public access to the grounds. Have the windows and the doors all closed within the castle. And shut the gates immediately. Allow no one entrance unless they have scheduled deliveries. Please have this task done within the hour."

"Every door and window, my Lord?"

"Yes. That will be all, Kai."

"...very well."

Finally.

"Anna," Papa said.

But you just finished talking -

"Listen, Anna. You can't go sliding around corners or you might knock into someone else and get hurt. Okay?"

Okay.

"Let's go..."

The door to my room is open. Elsa says I always forget to close it but actually I don't forget to close it. I just don't close it! I think if I was the King I wouldn't have any doors in my castle. What's the point anyway?

It's quiet inside my room because Elsa's in the study...maybe the troll got out...grandpapa troll? Are you here?

"Anna, what did you do to your room? It's so messy."

Nope. Not under my bed.

"Were you looking for the troll?"

Not under Elsa's bed.

"Well, darling, doesn't look like he's here."

Not in the closet.

"Just a dream, Anna. Come on, help me clean up."

Not in the toy chest.

Not behind the dressing screen.

Not on the rooftop outside my window. Not in the courtyard below. Not in the fountain and not on the roofs of the town over the wall or in the water or anywhere -

"Anna. Come on, let's pick up before Mama comes."

Okay. Goodbye grandpapa troll...you're just a dream troll. He looked real though. He looked and he talked just like grandpapa.

"Are you getting hungry?"

Yes.

"We'll go down to breakfast after Mama comes to get us in a minute. Not sure what's taking her so long. Probably changing..."

I wish it had been a true troll and not a dream troll. Elsa can read me more words from the book about them. I'll memorize more facts. I'll go get her from the study and maybe before breakfast or during breakfast she can read me some pages.

"You're very quiet this morning, Anna. Did your dream frighten you?"

No.

"Trolls aren't dangerous, Anna. They're a part of our kingdom. They're just different than us."

I know. I'm not afraid of the troll.

"Why aren't you saying anything, darling?"

Because he kissed me like grandpapa.

"Is it because of the kiss you dreamed of? I see. You're being shy."

Papa's smile is making me smile -

"You liked the kiss, didn't you?"

"No I didn't!" But I did.

"Yes you did! Did it make you feel good? All warm inside?"

"...maybe a little warm inside..."

"Ha! Well, how about a Papa kiss?"

Scratchy mustache kisses. Um, no thank you.

"Oh, come now! My kiss can't be any worse than a troll's."

"We'll see." I closed my eyes and touched my cheek where Papa could kiss me.

...

Scratchy. Troll kisses are nicer. Woah -

" - gotcha. How about another!"

"Troll kisses are nicer!" I can't talk straight when you're making me giggle Papa -

"How about this one."

"...nope."

"You're smiling. You liked the last one."

"It was acceptable. Troll kisses are nicer." And grandpapa kisses are nicest.

Papa laughed. I covered my ears.

Then he carried me and sat down on my bed. I stretched out on his lap and looked up at his face. I think Papa looks a little bit like the troll because Papa looks a little bit like grandpapa. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Do the trolls ever come to the castle?"

"They have before. They used to visit grandpapa sometimes, when he was king before I was."

"Grandpapa knew the trolls?"

"Everyone who is king or queen of Arendelle knows the trolls. But they have their own home, hidden away in the forest. And they have their own ways. They aren't like the townspeople."

"I really want to meet the trolls."

"I'm sure you will one day. But not until you're older."

I want to be older already so I can go to places and meet people and trolls.

"Did you dream of anything else last night? Other than the troll?" Papa asked.

Papa's stronger. Elsa's smarter. Mama's beautifuller. What am I?

"...Anna?" Papa asked.

"I dreamed of a forest. The troll kissed me in the forest. But when I looked I was in bed and he...went...over the side...and was gone." I showed which way with my hands.

"A forest? Anything else?"

"Snow...I dreamed of lots of snow." Snow is one of my favorites. "When is it going to snow Papa? Is it going to snow soon?"

"Soon, yes. You want to play in the snow?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, the first day it snows heavily enough, I'll take you outside and we can build a snowman. Would you like that?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"With Elsa! She's amazing at making a snowman."

"About your sister..." He picked me up and sat me back down on his lap. "There's going to be some changes, Anna. You and your sister are getting bigger, so your Mama and I feel it's time that you have your own separate rooms."

"Why?"

"I just said, because you're getting bigger. Elsa's moving down the hall."

"But this room is so big."

"And it will be all yours to play in!" Papa said and he held his arms out... "Isn't that fun to think about?"...and his arms came down.

"But it's fun to play in - " I said and I tried to stretch my arms out like Papa... " - because Elsa is in it!"...and my arms came down.

"I'm sure it was. How about this. Gerda will take you to the toy shop in town tomorrow. You can choose some new things to put in your room to fill the space."

"But why can't Elsa fill the space?"

"She can't anymore, darling," Papa said.

"Why?"

"She can't. I'm sorry Anna. You'll understand when you're older."

Stronger, smarter, beautifuller, all older. So what am I? "Did grandpapa keep a troll in the castle?"

"Of course not. I told you, they have their own home. No more questions about trolls, Anna."

"Can I ask questions about grandpapa?"

"Okay. Until Mama gets here."

"Did grandpapa like chocolate?"

"He loved it. Just like I do, and just like you do."

"And just like Elsa." Who I would like to go play with now -

"Yes. Just like your sister," Papa said.

"Can I go play with Elsa now?"

"Not right now. Remember what I said Anna. There will be some changes. You can play with your toys as much as you want. Don't you love your toys?"

"Elsa is funner than toys."

"'More fun'. I know you love her - "

"To pieces!" I showed him the size of the pieces with my fingers. Really small pieces. Little snowflake pieces or chocolate pieces because they're my favorites and that's what Elsa is. My most favorite.

"But you've got to be a big girl now. Every big girl learns how to play and be content on their own."

"Like you did?"

"I'm not a girl."

"I know." Papa. I can't talk straight when I'm giggling. "You were with grandpapa in the castle."

"That's right. It was just me and grandpapa for a long time until I met your Mama."

Papa was alone with grandpapa for a long time. I feel sad about it. "...Papa?"

"Yes? Getting hungry?"

"...I don't want to be alone in my room."

Papa stroked my head. "Sometimes we have to learn how to get along all by ourselves for a while."

"Like people in the dungeon?"

"What?" His hand stopped stroking my head. "Where did you hear about the dungeon?"

"In a book."

"Which book? One that Elsa read to you?"

"Mhm."

"I see," Papa said. "Yes, people in the dungeon have to be alone. But that's because they did something bad."

"How long do people in the dungeon stay in the dungeon?"

"Until they learn how to not be bad anymore."

"What if they never learn how to not be bad?"

"That doesn't happen."

"Not ever?"

"Well, almost. But anyway, people in the dungeon don't decide for themselves how long they stay, darling. I do."

"Have you ever kept someone in the dungeon for...forever infinity before?"

"Anna..."

"Mhm?"

He's smiling again and now I'm smiling again. "That's enough questions about the dungeon. So, about your sister - she's moving down the hall. Make sure you stay out of the way while the servants move her things out, okay?"

"Okay. Can Elsa play with me while she moves to another room?"

"No, I don't think so." He stroked my head again. "She won't play for a while."

"She won't play?"

"But I'm sure she will when she's ready to," Papa said.

"But if she won't play with me, who will she play with?"

"She just needs time alone for a little while."

"Like people in the dungeon?"

"No. Not like people in the dungeon. Anna..." He's not smiling. I'm not smiling. "You'll get used to it, Anna. And then after a while your sister will be ready to play again."

"Will she be ready to play tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow."

"Next Tuesday?"

"Tuesday. No, not Tuesday."

"Wednesday?"

"A while, Anna. Okay?"

"Okay...Papa?"

"Yes, darling?"

"...is Elsa being alone because she did something bad? Is that why she won't play?"

"For the last time. The dungeon is a cold, empty, dark place down, down below - that's where people go who do bad things. Is Elsa moving to the dungeon?"

"No."

"Where is she moving to?"

"To a room down the hall."

"And a room down the hall is not a dungeon," Papa said.

"Because a room has toys and light?"

"That's right. Light and warmth and space," Papa said.

"And kisses and warm hugs and books and chocolate. And sometimes trolls." My favorites.

"Sure. Anna, please. No more questions about dungeons or trolls or grandpapa. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I still had questions.

"Good. The dungeon is a place you never have to think about. Ever."

"...Papa?"

"Yes, darling?"

"...is Elsa moving and can't play anymore because I did something bad?"

"Anna - "

I saw the door open, and - "Mama!"

"Anna!" Mama ran across the room and picked me up from Papa's lap and kissed me. Mama kisses are better than Papa kisses. Maybe troll kisses too because Mama kisses are so soft and also Mama usually smells nice. (But grandpapa kisses are my favorite. I miss them the most.) I'm getting kisses from everywhere today and it's not even breakfast yet. Kisses make me feel warm inside. But Elsa is moving out of my room and won't play with me until at least after Wednesday.

That makes me feel a little different. That makes me feel cold.

_light_

"My Lord. My Lady."

"Kai, please take Anna downstairs for breakfast. We'll be joining her shortly."

"Yes, my Lord." Kai offered his hand to Anna. "Princess. Shall we?"

Anna glanced up at me, then took Kai's hand. He led her across the room and out the doorway. Before they turned the corner she looked back into the room, smiled and waved at us. Then they were gone.

"She doesn't know what really happened last night," I said. "Apparently the troll replaced her memory with that of a...kiss."

"How sweet," Idun replied.

"She'll be alright. Now we go speak to Elsa. Ensure that she is also going to be alright."

"Are you ready to do that?" she asked.

Yes I'm ready. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my daughters safe."

"As will I..." she breathed.

Anna's questions. She was becoming more inquisitive by the week. Keeping Elsa's secret from her wouldn't be so easy. She sensed something was going on. She would probably continue to ask questions. About Elsa. About trolls. And dungeons. Why dungeons?

I had told her they were cold. What was it I had said after?

"Do you know exactly what you will say to Elsa?" Idun asked.

Empty. That's what I had said. Cold, then empty. "I'm just going to say things to help her keep calm, and to feel loved and protected. From all danger. Wherever it may come from."

Her sigh was formidable. "Agdar, just remember to be careful what you tell her. Please. Yes, she's our obedient one. She'll follow all the advice you give her. But she's also clever. She'll interpret your words and behavior in her own way, and act accordingly, and if you - I'm sorry, we - aren't careful, we could cause harm when we mean to help."

And dark. A place down, down below. Why did I describe it like that? I wanted her to understand who dungeons were for. "I only want to help her control. So she can feel norm - uh, so she can feel...alright. That everything's alright."

"I know, Agdar. I see that." She walked across the room, toward the door. "I'll go check on Anna first. Make sure she's content downstairs until we're ready to bring Elsa down. Then I'll come join you."

Lights. Thousands of them. Floating into the evening sky. Drifting over the still waters of the bay. The memory from my childhood simply flashed in my mind. And so I asked her, before she stepped out of the room: "Do you know what they do in my half-brother's kingdom?"

She turned back, her hand on the doorframe, her dark green skirts swaying. "What do they do?"

"They light floating lanterns and release them into the sky, during festivals, and on the birthdays of every royal child."

"...I know. I've heard it's an exquisite display."

"It's some of the most beautiful light I've seen in this world. I'll never forget the times I witnessed it."

"We'll have to take Elsa and Anna to see it one day." She left.

And then I was standing alone in our children's empty room.

No. Not the children's. Anna's room. Only hers now.

_down the hall_

"Hot cakes this morning, my Princess?"

"Mhm."

"With chocolate pieces like last time? Or would you like them with fruit and nuts? Or plain?"

"Chocolate please."

"Very good, Princess."

She skipped the rest of the way to the dining hall. Little Princess Anna, do you know how happy your grandpapa would be to see such a bright little soul chasing away the cold lonesomeness in his large, empty castle? I, for one, do.


End file.
